The reason why the love potion didn't work
by CreatorZorah
Summary: A silly and short one-shot. Takes place during the sixth year. Romilda Vane being subtler with her love potion has a plan how to dose Harry Potter with it. But something unexpected happens.


**A/N: **It's a silly short one-shot. No femdom here.

**Summary:** Takes place during the sixth year. Romilda Vane being subtler with her love potion has a plan how to dose Harry Potter with it. But something unexpected happens.

* * *

**The reason why the love potion didn't work.**

It was a cold winter day and Romilda Vane was sitting in the common room looking out of the window. She was annoyed that Harry bloody Potter didn't even look at her for last months. She knew that she looked like a fangirl, but, hell, she liked him. She liked him even before the whole 'The Chosen One' thing. Since the moment she saw him flying against the dragon. She thought that she was too young and he wouldn't even look at her. But then she got desperate: it seemed that every bloody girl decided to snatch him. So she went with the flow in a hope that she wouldn't lose. Sadly her lack of confidence driven her to handle in a very bold way and that ruined almost everything by now. Not that she would stop her attempts, but it was discouraging.

She heard other girls discussing how to feed Harry with a Weasley's love potion. Idiots. A strong potion like this would make him act like a fool and his friends would realize it very quickly. Romilda didn't hope to get him notice her without it. It was annoying like hell that he didn't look at girls. Sometimes she wondered if he was a gay. She giggled. But no, he seemed to like that red-head. Weasley, who was dating another. So Romilda had to use a potion, but another one. Very weak potion. One that would make Harry feel a sympathy towards her and make him more inclined to agree with her. People are inclined to agree with people towards whom they feel sympathy. That would at least give her a chance to be heard out.

The plan was very easy, however needed to be executed in the right moment. For two weeks she waited for Harry to be alone in the common room. Sadly, today Lavender and Ron didn't look like they would go away soon. However, they were so absorbed in their disgusting snogging match, that she doubted that they would notice anything.

Romilda almost cursed when she saw Harry coming in with Hermione. Why the bloody hell is she always with him? Fortunately Hermione stormed off to the girl's dormitory and Romilda saw a perfect opportunity. She opened a small vial and emptied it into her mouth. It was a very funny potion: it made you cry. So a moment later she began to sob and shed tears with no reason.

She noticed that Harry stopped and looked at her. For a few seconds she thought that she failed and he wouldn't go near her, but then he approached her and asked, "Eeh… Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah…" she muttered, "It's nothing."

To her relief he wasn't convinced. "Come on, did something happen?" he asked.

She would change her mind about the potion, because he was speaking to her, but she felt that he wasn't really here with her. He was just trying to be polite. The potion was needed, otherwise he wouldn't even remember speaking to her a day later. Romilda didn't answer, but took a muffin from the table before her and began to eat still crying. "Why do you ask? What is it to you?"

"Well, I thought that… Forget it," he snapped and turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean it. It's… Would you just stay here for a few minutes and be silent? I'd like to have some company."

Harry sighed and said, "Okay." He wasn't pleased at all. Romilda saw only indifference in his eyes. If he weren't crying she would frown, because it was strange. It seemed like Harry didn't even see her as a girl. Why did he like the red-head, but be not a bit attracted to her? Romilda could objectively tell that the Weasley wasn't any better-looking.

"You can take a muffin if you want," she said. "As a payment for the trouble."

Harry scratched his head and said, "Thanks." With that he took a place across her, took a muffin and bit on it. Romilda almost squeaked in joy. She dosed him! She did it! But then she noticed that there was no difference in his eyes. He wasn't interested in talking to her at all. The potion didn't work. It should have worked instantly, she tested it, but it wasn't working at all.

Seeing that she stopped crying, he stood up and said, "Well, I guess, I'll be going."

Hundreds thoughts were going through her head. The time almost stopped for her as she tried to find a reason why the potion didn't work on him. He couldn't be immune… Then how? Did he have an antidote? But that would mean that he had to take dozens different antidots every few hours to ensure immunity, but that was ridiculous. Then her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm and said, "Harry, wait. Could you, please, sit here with me for a few minutes? It has nothing to do with me trying to snatch you, you know? I have something very important to say." Seeing him hesitating she pleaded, "Please. It's very important and maybe dangerous."

"Alright," he said with a sigh and sat down. "What do you want. I would like to go to bed at last."

"I don't know how to say it, but… you've been dosed with a love potion."

"What?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "How would you possibly know?"

"Well," she said and blushed. "I'll be blunt. I tried to dose you too, but it didn't work. They don't work if you either already under a love potion or you've taken an antidote. Did you take an antidote?"

"You have to be kidding! You're saying that you dosed me with a love potion and because it didn't work you think that somebody else dosed me with it? Maybe you're just crappy at potions?" he said sarcastically.

"The potion was brewed by a master potioneer and I tested it. It should have worked, but it didn't. Anyway, if you want to stay dosed it's your right, of course."

For the next few minutes he didn't say a word and Romilda saw that he was far away in his thoughts. She didn't want to disturb him and waited patiently. She was amused by the fact that despite the potion failed, the result was quite good. She saw an opportunity to get closed to him.

"Strange," he said suddenly. "What if you're lying and you didn't dose me with a potion. What if you're just trying to manipulate me?"

"Well, test it," she handed him another muffin. "Take a bite and then give it… say, to Ronald. The effect should be instant. It's a very mild love potion. He won't be instantly in love with me. Instead he'll just like me for a day, but his 'love' for Lavender will be stronger. Nothing serious."

He hesitated for a moment and then took a bite. "Don't feel any different." After that he went to the other side of the common room and approached Ron and Lavender. "Hey, Ron, Lavender…"

Ron broke a kiss and looked at him. "Harry? What's up?"

"Sorry that I interrupt you. I have an important question to ask."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Look at that girl there," Harry said and pointed at Romilda Vane. "What do you think about her?"

"She's bloody annoying!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry snorted and uttered, "Great." Then he handed Ron a muffin and said, "Do you want it? I ate too much of it…" He knew that Ron would never refuse something like this muffin.

"Sure!" he said and ate it almost instantly.

"So you think she is annoying?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's kind of hot and I would…" he stopped abruptly noticing a glare from Lavender. "But Lavender is much hotter!"

"Thanks, Ron. I won't bother you any longer," he said and returned to Romilda.

Romilda didn't try to speak to him after he sat down beside her again. He was very thoughtful and she didn't dare to interrupt his thoughts.

"You were right. Ron said that you're annoying, but then changed his mind after he had eaten the muffin and meant that you're hot."

Romilda blushed and said, "So, you're currently under love potion. Any idea, who did it?"

"Yeah," he said with a frown. "But that can't be true."

"Why?"

"Because it's ridiculous. Why would she…" He shook his head.

It wouldn't do. She had to force him to speak. "You can tell me. Perhaps I'll help you understand," she said. "I know that you like Ginny Weasley. You look at her very often. Is it her?"

He hesitated and then nodded. "Lately she was the only girl I was interested in. But I didn't act like I was under love potion!"

"Perhaps she used a mild one, like me. It's pretty innocent. Even if it would have worked, you'd be able to say 'no' to me. But if used over a few months it may give an illusion that you're in love with someone. Still her potion must be stronger than mine, because my potion didn't work."

"But how can that be possible? I began to feel it months ago."

"There are potions that would work with only one dose a week. I'm sure she would be able to find an opportunity," she said. "You should brew an antidote or go to Slughorn and ask him for one."

He sighed and stood up. "Thanks… I guess… " He hesitated and then asked, "Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tomorrow? Don't take me wrong, I just want to talk more about the love potion."

She smiled and said, "Sure!"

"Good night then."

"Good night, Harry," she said trying not to squeak. She did it. Without a love potion!


End file.
